Forum:2019-10-07 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Ohhh boy... Oggie may check out after this like some predicted, but not from the superjuice from Tweedle. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:44, October 7, 2019 (UTC) I was wrong again, as usual. Presumably eventually we'll find out how she got free. ➤ Poor Oggie isn't having a good day. First he gets shot with a super-gun strong enough to stop a Jäger, then he gets run through with a sword. And he puts on a show of being unaffected until he can knock out L-in-A, before giving way to the pain and weakness. When this is all over, Agatha should give him a medal. Bkharvey (talk) 05:50, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :I have this bad feeling it's gonna be a posthumous award. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:52, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :: That... would be a shock. Da Boyz have been a threesome for so many years now, I can barely wrap my mind around the possibility of no Oggie. But we've seen Jägers run through and survive before, most notably Higgs fighting Zola. And the fact that he can still talk means that his lungs (or, I guess, at least one of them) still work. And, I'm not a doctor, but if the sword pierced his heart I don't think he'd be so on top of things either. (This supposes that Jäger anatomy retains the general form of the pre-Jägerbräu human.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:00, October 7, 2019 (UTC) By the way, what kind of sound effect is "runch"? I'd understand "crunch," although not in this particular context. Bkharvey (talk) 06:05, October 7, 2019 (UTC) : Not sure of the runch, though it was used when Zola ran a sword through Zeetha back in the Castle. : Nice to know Oggie had one of those quiet, idyllic courtships prior to his marriage. : Closest thing to a Jager death was when Zola almost got Higgs in the same fight, but Violetta swapped the sword for a flower. I don't think Higgs could have repaired that, not without some brain loss in the least. : Surprised Lucrezia in Agatha did not know that wasn't going to work, the sword thru the chest, but Lucrezia strikes me as someone who, if they haven't lived it, it's not real. Doug Relyea (talk) 06:25, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :: I wouldn't assume that what Oggie said about his wife was the truth. He was just putting on a show of being someone who gets gored routinely. Bkharvey (talk) 16:27, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Vell, he gots a great-great-grandson zo... And we have had references in the past to .--Fred1740 (talk) 16:42, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :::: Sorry, I didn't mean to suggest that he didn't have a wife, just the part about him meeting her by way of a sword through the chest is likely fictional. Bkharvey (talk) 17:21, October 7, 2019 (UTC) For comparison, here is Zola thinking she took out . No sound effect. Note Higgs was back on his feet a minute later. It takes more than that to kill a Jäger. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:53, October 7, 2019 (UTC) : I am genuinely curious how much of that casual reaction is due to Tweedle's concoction, and how much is from Oggie being a Jaegar. They are supposed to be extremely hard to kill, but nothing specific. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 18:48, October 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Neither! His true reaction is shown in the sweat on his face in the last panel. Nothing casual about it; he's in terrible pain and worried he might not survive. But he can't show that to Lucrezia! He needs her standing still there, with her chin out, just right for his elbow. Bkharvey (talk) 19:12, October 7, 2019 (UTC) And speaking of being back on your feet, the Lu-Clank will now be up and attacking people again. Maybe Zeetha will do better this time around. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:28, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Well, Violetta's disappeared, after doing whatever it was with those thread things. I'm guessing she's next in the tag team against Lucrankzia, unless I'm missing somebody. I'm also guessing that Oggie's going to be fine, given how Higg's recovered from getting nailed by Zola. heteromeles Anyway, LIA seems to have a small vulnerability. Unless she gets the wasp eater to come with her, she's going to run into trouble if she stays away from Tweedle very long, and I don't think it's a problem Lucrankzia is equipped to deal with. My next almost-certainly-wrong prediction is this is what they use to subdue LIA before they extract her. With Tweedle present, the symmetry would be quite appropriate. heteromeles : A less subtle vulnerability is that she's been knocked out by Oggie. So if our team are on the ball, they can just wrap cable ties around her. Bkharvey (talk) 02:32, October 9, 2019 (UTC) :: Nah. Like I said above, even if they think to try that (finally), the Lu-Clank will stop them. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:38, October 9, 2019 (UTC) ::: Depends how much damage Oggie did. But, you know, this sort of mano-a-mano combat isn't my favorite GG feature. Not to mention this sort of comedy of errors. (We still don't know for sure how LIA got loose.) I like when our team wins by being smarter. Bkharvey (talk) 02:47, October 9, 2019 (UTC)